


Une question de temps

by Kataclysme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Cosmic, Dark Star - Freeform, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: Lux avait été bercée toute sa vie par les murmurs du Pulsar Sombre. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule seconde pour que le destin de l'Univers ne bascule.JhinxLux.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jhin





	Une question de temps

Pendant longtemps, Lux avait servi la Reine Ashe, et avait voyagé avec sa Cour Céleste à travers le cosmos. Elle avait créé des galaxies, donné la vie a des centaines de planètes, et avait combattu le pouvoir du Pulsar sombre sous toutes ses formes. 

La Reine Ashe avait toujours considéré Luxanna comme la plus loyale de sa Cour. La magicienne était née en même temps que le Pulsar Sombre et la Première Etoile. Elle avait choisi de servir Ashe, de faire d’elle la Reine des Esprits Célestes. Elle s’était battue comme une lionne en toute circonstance, peut importe combien de ses amis tombaient au combat, cédants au pouvoir du Pulsar Sombre. 

Malgré la chute de Jarvan, de Tresh, et la mort atroce de Mordekaiser pendant un combat contre les Serviteurs du Pulsar, Lux avait continué de se battre au service de la Première Etoile.

Il n’avait fallu qu’une seule bataille pour que tout bascule. 

Ashe savait pourtant que le Pulsar Sombre murmurait sans cesse à l’oreille de sa magicienne. Depuis sa naissance, Lux n’avait pas passé une seule minute sans que la voix tentatrice de la destruction ne lui chuchote des promesses de grandeur, de puissance, de liberté par l’annihilation. Pendant des années, pendant chaque combat, à chaque sort qu’elle lançait, ou dans chaque instant de sa vie, les voix du Pulsar la tourmentaient. 

Et Lux avait tenu bon pendant des millénaires, jusqu’au jour où elle partit au combat pour détruire le Dieu Cosmique Jhin. Une entité plus vieille que le temps lui-même, qui avait sommeillé des millénaires dans le cœur d’un trou noir, caché dans un système depuis longtemps ravagé par les titans interstellaires du Pulsar. Pendant des siècles et des siècles, il était resté niché dans le creux de cette étoile morte, nourri par les centaines de galaxies que Varus, Karma et Cho’gath avait pu dévorer. 

Quand le Dieu Cosmique avait ouvert les yeux et déplié ses bras, éveillant sa conscience et l’étendant dans l’immensité du Cosmos, le cœur du Pulsar Sombre avait tremblé de joie.  
L’Hégémonie et la toute puissance de la Première Etoile touchait à sa fin. Ils pouvaient tous le sentir. Certains Gardiens des Etoiles, farouches guerriers au service de la Première Etoile avaient déjà cédé a la tentation du Pulsar, le reste n’était qu’une question de temps. 

Jhin en avait, du temps. Il avait attendu des millions d’années que l’énergie du Pulsar soit assez puissante pour renaitre, il avait eu le temps de penser. 

C’est en détruisant le système galactique de Valorant que le Démiurge Cosmique avait rencontré la Protectrice Cosmique pour la première fois. Il n’avait eu besoin que d’un seul coup d’œil pour voir dans le cœur de la Créatrice de Soleils la dualité, le potentiel. 

Lux était puissante, et un adversaire redoutable. Elle était loyale, et déterminée. Elle savait manier sa magie, tordre les étoiles et les nébuleuses sous la force de sa volonté. Oh, quelle merveille elle deviendrait, une fois éveillée à la beauté du néant. 

Jhin avait su, a la seconde où son regard divin s’était posé sur l’être céleste en face de lui, qu’elle serait la fin de la Première Etoile.  
Il pouvait entendre les ronronnements du Pulsar autour de la tisseuse d’étoiles. 

Tout ce dont il eut besoin, c’est une seule balle. 

Une seule et fatale balle, dont l’éclat maléfique se logea dans la poitrine de Lux. 

Tout près de son cœur, dont la lumière commença alors à vaciller. 

Après ça, il n’avait plus qu’à attendre. 

Cela ne prit pas plus de quelques siècles. Après tout, la Reine Ashe avait perdu de nombreux combattants dans sa guerre contre le Pulsar, des amis de Lux, qui avaient été laissé pour morts par une Reine qui n’avait pas eu le courage nécessaire de terminer le combat. 

Des héros, que le Pulsar avait accueilli en son sein, comme une mère prends dans ses bras son enfant blessé. 

L’éclat de la balle de Jhin avait fait son chemin jusqu’au cœur de Lux et y avait fait son nid, questionnant sa loyauté, son engagement, et la justice de sa cause. 

Elle défendait la Création depuis la nuit des temps, mais toutes ces batailles n’avaient créé que chaos et destruction. Des millions de vies perdues, hurlantes de douleur alors que leurs systèmes étaient annihilés par les flèches d’une Reine qui se souciait moins des morts collatérales que son objectif final. 

Les murmures du Pulsar Sombre se faisaient plus forts, mais surtout plus justes. 

Il avait fallu du temps, tant de temps, mais ça en valait la peine. 

Luxanna, la Première Protectrice de l’Univers, se laissa tomber dans la noirceur réconfortante du Pulsar Sombre sous les yeux horrifiés de celle qu’elle avait choisie, il y a des millénaires, comme sa reine. 

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, elle décida d’embrasser les voix qui lui chuchotaient à l’oreille, et la corruption la gagna. 

Au même moment, de l’autre coté du Cosmos, Jhin sourit. Le Pulsar Sombre était presque au complet. L’annihilation de la Première Etoile aurait bientôt lieu, et avec elle, l’avènement d’un univers bien différent de celui-ci. 

Tout n’était jamais qu’une question … de temps.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, il y aura peut etre une suite, je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'écrire. Lux est ma main, donc dès l'annonce de ses nouveaux skins, j'ai été inspirée !  
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter @Auberjhin !


End file.
